Sangre joven
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre Bill y Fleur Weasley, contada desde el punto de vista de él. Según sus palabras: "algunos problemas, algunos miedos, algunas reconciliaciones... Éramos jóvenes, nuestro humor cambiaba como el viento, pero una promesa echa bajo el cielo, se debe cumplir"


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes, locaciones, pociones, hechizos y prácticamente todo lo aquí usado no es mío; pertenece a J.K. Rowling y de ella es la imaginación grandiosa. Yo sólo tomo prestado lo que ella hizo y juego un rato.**

**Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**

Mis variables fueron:

Lugares mágicos: Gringotts; Canciones: Young Blood - Birdy; Olores de Amortentia: Clavel, Madera Quemada, Lirios.

.

* * *

_._

_Amortentia... Poción del Amor... Amor eterno... ¡Já! Oh vamos, ¡yo solo estoy en sexto año! esas cosas realmente no me interesan. O sea, claro que una chica bonita es interesante, sobretodo si no reclama demasiado; pero ¡por favor! no me crean un cretino de esos que solo usan a las mujeres, o que las desprecian, incluso ahora tengo una pequeña hermana menor que amo._

_Solo no me interesa._

_Son demasiado complicadas._

_Y ahora estoy rodeado de niñas hormonales corriendo de un lado a otro dentro del aula de pociones, compitiendo por terminar primero esta estúpida poción, compartiendo planes secretos un poco macabros sobre la mejor manera de hacer beber el resultado a esa pobre alma masculina en desgracia. Oh, Merlín, no dejes que me convierta en víctima de estos planes perversos. Todas se ríen, comparten secretos, comparten sus resultados, sus deseos, todas hablan de olores distintos._

_No entiendo. _

_¿Acaso no notan que la sala está apestosamente impregnada a claveles, madera quemada y lirios?_

_Insisto, son demasiado complicadas._

_._

* * *

_._

_~ We're only young and naive still_

_We require certain skills_

_The mood it changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins ~_

_._

Hoy supe que tendré un asistente.

No sé para qué lo quiero, si en teoría estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Quiero decir, en estos 7 años trabajando para Gringotts no he recibido ninguna queja por bajo desempeño, o algo por el estilo, así que ¿para qué el ayudante?

- Es alguien de intercambio. No habla mucho inglés. Sé amable – me dijo Bodrog en voz baja, antes de abrir completamente la puerta de mi pequeña oficina para presentarme a mi futuro seguidor. Mi pequeña oficina era mi espacio personal, el lugar donde pasaba todos los días, y por lo tanto lo había decorado como tal. Posters de equipos de Quidditch, posters de dragones y motocicletas compartían espacio con fotos de mi familia y recortes de periódicos, además de mi corbata de Gryffindor y mi diploma de Hogwarts. No tenía ganas que un extraño viniese a trabajar conmigo, a ocupar mi lugar.

Ni siquiera levanté la cabeza hasta que sentí la puerta cerrarse desde afuera.

- Bueno, preséntate. Y en un inglés fluido, por favor – le dije al sujeto en un tono burlón, aún sin despegar los ojos de mis archivos. Por favor, insisto en que no soy un cretino. Egresé, trabajé, he madurado, pero a veces las ganas de bromear son un poco más fuertes que mi fuerza de voluntad.

- Fleur Isabelle Delacour – me respondió una voz nerviosa, al tiempo que una blanca mano derecha estirada con las uñas perfectas entraba en mi campo de visión, esperando ser estrechada.

Una chica.

Okey, debo admitir que no me esperaba una chica. ¿En Gringotts? Era un poco extraño. Pero la sorpresa más grande aguardaba a que yo levantara la mirada.

Por Morgana, era la mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida. Alta y esbelta, envuelta en un femenino uniforme celeste pálido que resaltaba sus curvas, con el cabello largo y rubio, casi plateado, cayendo completamente liso sobre sus hombros, amarrado atrás solo en dos mechones que le despejaban el rostro, el cual era afilado y blanco como la nieve, parecía brillar con un suave resplandor también plateado, de nariz respingada y delgada, pómulos altos, labios gruesos y rosados, y ojos tan azules y profundos que prometían el cielo, adornados con unas largas pestañas doradas que se agitaban suavemente en cada parpadeo.

Pero era una chica, que en ese momento, sus azules recorrían mi pequeño lugar con cierto desagrado.

Puede que me haya detenido un poco más de tiempo en su rostro del que debía, porque cuando se percató, intentó ocultar una sonrisa y movió la mano que tenía extendida frente a mis ojos.

- ¿William Weasley?

- Ehrr, sí, yo. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Eggesada de Beauxbatons. Su ayudante, señog Weasley.

- No, por favor, solo Bill – dije, recobrando la compostura y estrechándole la delicada mano – ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

- Aggadecegía que pog mi nombge.

- Okey, Flug será - no pude resistirlo; ya dije que a veces las bromas superan mi voluntad, sobretodo ahora frente a una chica bonita, en el que la conciencia se esfuma y sólo queda presente el más profundo instinto. Me reí por la cara que puso, con el entrecejo fruncido se veía tierna, casi como una muñeca que obligaron a enojarse; y creo que mi risa la enojó más. Retiró la mano, la cual antes no había tenido problema en dejar apoyada en la mía, y la acomodó en su cadera.

- Pegfecto, solo Bill, ¿dónde empiezo?

Una chica con carácter.

Me puse de pie y le señalé el escritorio frente al mío. Era muy simple, quizá demasiado ahora que podía ver a la persona que lo iba a ocupar. De madera oscura, sin ninguna terminación especial, con unos archivos cubiertos de polvo encima y una que otra pluma negra. El tintero dado vuelta y con una mancha de tinta seca desde hace meses. Un florero vacío gris remataba el deprimente aspecto.

- Lo siento, Flug – tuve la necesidad de disculparme – nunca me vi en la necesidad de un ayudante.

- ¿Nadie le avisó que yo llegaggía hoy? - preguntó un poco cortante, mientras se acercaba al escritorio sin esperar respuesta.

¿Era una pregunta retórica? ¿Estaba enojada? Sí, estaba enojada. Conmigo. Me trató de usted. Y eso me molestó.

- No, nadie – respondí, olvidando mi cortesía y volviendo a sentarme, dirigiendo la vista nuevamente a mis archivos que en ese momento me parecían tan interesantes.

- Espegaba que pog lo menos me diegan una ggata bienvenida – dijo por lo bajo, mientras sacaba una varita blanca y delicada, como ella, y hacía desaparecer el polvo y la mancha de tinta.

Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de mis labios al escucharla resoplar creo que por tercera vez.

- Bienvenida al imperio de Bill Weasley, Flug – le dije, elevando el brazo para señalar la pequeña oficina en su totalidad, volviendo a centrar mi atención en ella y en su adorable nariz arrugada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Me vio y la arruga en su entrecejo se esfumó, con lo que sus trozos de cielo volvieron a brillar en su rostro. Todas mis molestias y mi orgullo herido desaparecieron por completo. Era imposible estar enojado con esa irritante mujer que quería convertir mi espacio personal.

- Pgóximamente dominado pog el impegio de Fleur – susurró en un tono perfectamente audible también con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba y con la varita hacía aparecer un enorme ramo de claveles blancos en el deprimente florero gris.

La habitación completa se llenó de ese dulce y extremadamente femenino aroma.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una chica no me molestó.

No me molestó en lo absoluto.

.

* * *

_._

_~ Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

_We lie beneath the stars at night_

_Our hands gripping each other tight_

_You keep my secrets hope to die_

_Promises, swear them to the sky ~_

_._

A pesar que se encontraba en el segundo piso, la escuchaba.

Sus pisadas resonaban de una esquina de la habitación a otra, ligeramente amortiguadas por la alfombra color crema que adornaba nuestro dormitorio, hablaba por lo bajo con ella misma, y si no hubiese sido un tema delicado, probablemente me habría reído de ese detalle, como tantas veces antes.

Si cerraba los ojos frente a mi café, su expresión llenaba mi oscuridad: el ceño fruncido y sus "trozos de cielo", como yo siempre llamé a sus azules ojos, destellando, mirándome fijamente y pidiendo una explicación; los labios juntos y apretados y la infaltable nariz arrugada ante la cual yo me derretía.

Pero ahora, creo que no por primera vez desde que empezó la guerra, no era una situación de la que yo me podía reír. Sentía sus frases atropellándose por salir de sus labios, en un francés tan apurado que no me daba tiempo ni de diferenciar las palabras. Sentí cuando se dejó caer en la cama y oí sus sollozos ahogados por la almohada.

Eso me preocupó, Fleur era fuerte, en nuestras peleas ella solía desarmarme con argumentos fuertes y bien planteados, y a pesar que yo a veces era un idiota insensible ella siempre sabía como responderme, ya sea con un insulto en francés, los cuales a mi pesar no tardé en aprenderme, o solo con la mirada, haciéndome saber de alguna manera que la había herido; pero jamás la había visto soltar una lágrima, así que rápidamente me levanté de la silla frente a la chimenea encendida y subí las escaleras hasta el marco de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, en donde me detuve y con cautela miré hacia adentro, angustiado.

Estaba recostada de espaldas a la puerta, en mi lado de la cama, con la que correspondía a mi almohada entre sus brazos y la cabeza semi escondida en ella. Un ridículo pijama de polar amarillo con patitos cubría su delgada figura, la cual se estremecía con cada sollozo.

Me acerqué despacio y me senté en el otro extremo de la cama, mirándola de lado. Acerqué mi mano hasta depositarla suavemente en su espalda, pero ella me corrió bruscamente.

- Andate – me ordenó hipando, mientras se sujetaba las rodillas y se hacía un ovillo.

- Fleur...

- ¡Andate! Si es lo que tanto quieges. ¡Andate y déjame sola!

Me levanté y caminé hasta colocarme frente a ella, por lo que se intentó dar la vuelta para alejarse de mí, pero la tomé fácilmente en mis brazos y la deposité contra mi pecho. Sus reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡William! - decía una y otra vez mientras sus brazos golpeaban mi pecho. Se veía tan pequeña en mis brazos, sus ojos estaban rojos y por sus blancas y perfectas mejillas se notaban los surcos de lágrimas derramadas, sus labios estaban hinchados y su perfecta nariz, obviamente, arrugada. Cuando se cansó de intentar librarse de mi agarre, levantó su rostro y simplemente me miró. Me encontré desarmado ante la angustia de su mirada y tuve la necesidad de disculparme.

- Fleur, tú sabes que tengo que ir.

- William, si me amas, vas a soltagme en este momento. De vegdad no quiego escuchagte – me dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos seguían taladrando los míos. "Si me amas". La deposité suavemente en la cama y me alejé unos cuantos pasos para contemplarla, con el corazón en un puño. No sabía que hacer o cómo ayudarla. Nunca se había mostrado tan débil en mi presencia, ya que aunque intentase mostrar esa mirada firme, yo sabía que estaba sufriendo y que tanto rato más no podría esconderse.

- Tengo que ir... - repetí, intentando excusarme de alguna manera ante la impotencia que sentía.

Pasó un rato de silencio, en el que ella se sentó al borde de la cama, amarró sus hilos de oro en una coleta y miró al piso, creo que buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Pog qué? - fue lo único que me preguntó. Su ceño había vuelto a fruncirse y sus ojos a empañarse, y su labio menor tiritaba cuando me susurró.

- Es mi deber. Me necesitan – respondí, también en voz muy baja, mirándola fijamente, con precaución.

- Clago... - suspiró, levantándose y yendo al tocador – entonces ve.

Su respuesta me desconcertó aún más, por lo que la seguí. Al sentirme en su espalda, se volteó y me miró con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Me higgé donde mis padges – dijo. Me quedé helado, sin entender a qué se refería – anda a buscagme cuando todo esto tegmine.

- ¿Que mierdas estás diciendo Fleur?

- Lo que oíste. No me voy a quedag sentada aquí, espegando que iegue tu madge paga decigme que diga algunas palabgas en tu funegal.

Mientras decía eso había tomado su varita y con un rápido movimiento había sacado una maleta de un mueble, para, con otro hechizo, comenzar a sacar su ropa de los cajones y depositarla dentro.

Debo aclarar que no estoy orgulloso de mi reacción, pero piensen qué habrían hecho ustedes si viesen al amor de su vida hacer las maletas dispuesta a partir, mientras tú te quedas en una esquina inmóvil. No lo podía permitir, así que con un contra-hechizo, dí vuelta la maleta de Fleur en el piso y la sujeté por los hombros, con toda la fuerza que mis músculos permitieron.

- Bill, me haces daño – dijo mientras sus azules se perdían en un océano de lágrimas.

- Fleur Delacour, tú no vas a dejarme, ¿me escuchas?

- Bill, suéltame, me hiegges.

- No te vas a ir, me vas a esperar aquí – repetía una y otra vez, mientras aumentaba mi tono de voz y la atraía contra mí.

- ¡Bill suéltame!

- No te vas a ir.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No te vas a ir!

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones fueron capaces.

Ahí me di cuenta lo fuerte que la tenía sujeta y, asustado de mí mismo, retrocedí unos pasos, hasta pegar mi espalda a una pared.

- Perdóname. Fleur, en verdad lo siento. Me quedaré contigo. Perdona. Perdóname... - dije tratando de enmendar mi terrible arrebato. Pero no resultó. Dirigió la mirada a sus hombros mal cubiertos por el pijama y al descubrir las sombras de manchas moradas ensuciando su piel, sus trozos de cielo incendiaron todo en mí; yo la había dañado, yo había provocado esos círculos en su nívea piel y yo había echo que sus ojos derramasen lágrimas.

Fue muy esperable lo que siguió a continuación, pero no por eso más fácil de superar en los días que siguieron a la que yo catalogué como mi peor error en nuestro matrimonio.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su ropa, la cual seguía regada por la suave alfombra de nuestra habitación, sino que simplemente me dio la espalda y salió del dormitorio en dirección a las escaleras, no sin antes dirigir su atención una última vez a mi rostro aún más demacrado y sombrío; como si el recuerdo de las garras de un hombre lobo no fuese suficiente, ahora pesaba sobre mí el haber dejado salir la bestia en que me había convertido, y no me refiero a la licantropía. La guerra había echo mella en mi carácter y no para mejor.

Sentí sus pasos delicados bajando la escalera y con cada uno de ellos, mi corazón se alejaba un poco más.

"Qué hice, qué hice, qué hice"

- Fleur... perdóname – susurré, abatido. Ahora no le encontraba sentido ir a Hogwarts a luchar, la idea por la que toda la pelea había comenzado. ¿Para qué? Si lo que yo había jurado proteger había sido dañado por mis propias manos.

Tenía los sentidos embotados y la habitación se cernía cada vez más sobre mí. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que sentía frío mientras bajaba la escalera, como si la helada brisa de mar que se había colado cuando ella había abierto la puerta se hubiese instalado en el lugar donde mi corazón en teoría estaba latiendo.

Llegué al primer piso y la casa me pareció inmensa, solitaria y silenciosa, pero al mismo tiempo las paredes me encerraban y me recriminaban a gritos lo que había echo. Sentí miedo. Miedo de que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbase, miedo de lo que la noche podía ocultar sin la luz que mi esposa introducía en mi vida, miedo de la soledad.

Salí al patio en busca de aire y el viento helado cumplió mi petición, así que decidí caminar por la playa para despertar del letargo en el que mi propio error me había metido.

A lo lejos distinguí una silueta recostada y mi corazón se detuvo. "¿Será...?"

Comencé a caminar en esa dirección, mientras mis latidos se aceleraban y mis ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas al reconocer un pijama de polar amarillo con patitos cubriendo una delicada forma.

Cuando llegué a su lado, me tendí junto a ella y la abracé como un niño pequeño.

- Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname – repetí en su oído una y otra vez, mientras el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar y las lágrimas corrían raudamente por mis mejillas, mezclándose con las que se desbordaban de sus ojos – Perdóname. Nunca te dejaré sola, amor. Nunca te volveré a tocar si así lo quieres, pero perdóname.

Sus ojos vidriosos miraban al cielo estrellado cuando por fin me habló en un susurro:

- Las pgomesas hechas ante el cielo no se deben gompeg.

- Prometo ante el cielo, ante los astros, ante los dioses, ante la arena, el mar y el viento, que jamás te dejaré sola, Fleur Delacour. Jamás.

- Las pgomesas al cielo no se deben gompeg.

- Prometo amarte para siempre.

- Pgometo nunca igme – respondió girándose para abrazarme tan fuerte como sus delgados brazos le permitieron.

Nos quedamos así bastante rato, abrazados, escuchando el sonido del mar y contemplando las estrellas, mientras rastros de lágrimas se secaban en nuestras mejillas y el olor a leña quemada saliendo de nuestra chimenea inundaba nuestros sentidos.

.

* * *

_._

_~ As it withers, brittle it shakes_

_Can you whisper as it crumbles and breaks?_

_As you shiver, count up all your mistakes_

_Pair of forgivers, let go before it's too late_

_Can you whisper? ~_

_._

Un olor dulzón me embotaba los sentidos mientras esperaba en esa helada y lúgubre sala de hospital, un olor que no lograba identificar.

Los medimagos corrían de un lado a otro y ninguno acertaba a darme noticias.

Mi alma me había abandonado hacía muchísimo rato y el corazón amenazaba con salirme del pecho. Mis extremidades, heladas, no respondían a mis intentos por coordinarlas y me hacían dar tumbos en mi recorrido por la sala.

- Señor Weasley, es mejor que se siente – me dijo con suavidad, y quizá un poco de temor, una de las enfermeras.

- Claro, claro – le respondí ausente, dejándome caer en una butaca azul alejada de los demás magos y brujas presentes, los cuales no me despegaban el ojo de encima.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido cuando la puerta se abrió y un medimago salió sudoroso, haciendo exagerados gestos para que un grupo de enfermeros lo acompañasen.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - le pregunté asustado a la pelirroja mujer que me miraba sin pestañear – Madre, ¿que está pasando?

- Nada grave, estoy segura.

- ¿Padre?

- Tranquilo, Bill. Si hubiese pasado algo, lo sabríamos.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando se escuchó un grito agudo procedente del interior del pasillo de operaciones. Un grito de mujer. El grito de mi esposa.

Fueron necesarios George, mi padre y Ron para sujetarme y que yo no atravesase las puertas que me separaban de ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto y aunque mi madre y Ginny se empeñasen en tranquilizarme, necesitaba ver a Fleur para saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Mi miedo aumentó cuando una pálida enfermera salió del pasillo de operaciones y movió la cabeza, buscando a alguien en la sala. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿La familia de la señora Weasley? - preguntó con temor.

- Soy su esposo – respondí mientras un nudo se formaba en mi estómago. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi padre sujetar por el hombro a mi madre y a Ginny abrazar a Harry, lo que solo sirvió para que la sangre dejase de fluirme.

- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Otro grito femenino rompió con el silencio eléctrico que reinaba en la sala.

- No. Dígame qué mierdas está pasando.

- Señor Weasley, su esposa... - la enfermera hizo una pausa, alternando su mirada afligida entre mi familia y yo; una pausa que se me hizo eterna.

- Dígame de una puta vez qué mierdas le está pasando a mi esposa, señorita. Y sea directa.

- Señor Weasley, su esposa probablemente no sobreviva al parto, ya que usted le traspasó los genes de licantropía a su hijo – dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin tomar aire. Para mí, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y me hubiesen lanzado a millones de kilómetros al helado espacio exterior. Y ella no se detuvo – así que le daremos la oportunidad que nos acompañe a la sala para ver a su esposa, si así lo desea.

Me giré dándole la espalda para contemplar el demencial cuadro que estaba desarrollando mi familia: mi padre y mi madre se encontraban con las frentes apoyadas y los ojos cerrados, quizás compartiendo su sufrimiento, no lo sé; George miraba al piso, con la cara inexpresiva y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, Charlie golpeaba un cojín y maldecía, mientras Percy se apretaba la sien con el dedo índice, también maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ginny y Ron se abrazaban, el último llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Harry y Hermione se miraban el uno al otro angustiados.

- Madre... - susurré con una voz que sentí demasiado lejana como para relacionarla con la mía – iré a...

- Oh, William cariño – dijo ella, levantándose y abrazándome. Yo estaba helado en mi sitio sin atinar siquiera a devolverle el abrazo. Todo parecía irreal.

El carraspeo de la enfermera me devolvió un poco la consciencia, por lo que alejé a mi madre (quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía) y me dirigí hacia ella.

- Acompáñeme.

La seguí a través de las puertas giratorias, dejando atrás los sollozos incontrolables de Ron y el extraño olor dulce de la sala. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta igual a las demás y me dijo suavemente que adentro se encontraba mi esposa.

Pero lo que había en la cama no era mi Fleur, no alcanzaba ni para ser una sombra de ella: su nívea piel estaba traslúcida y agrietada, sus labios estaban pálidos y secos, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran tan pronunciadas que absorbían su mirada, quitándole todo brillo a sus trozos de cielo, que en ese momento me miraban desenfocados.

- Bill... - me llamó con un susurro seco – Bill...

- Shh, no hables – corrí a su cama y me senté a su lado, para acariciarle el desordenado cabello.

- Bill... pegdóname.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Fleur? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? - le indiqué con una sonrisa quebrada por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- Pog no ser fuegte, por no podeg caggag a nuestgo hijo.

- Eres fuerte, amor. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido.

- Tienes que amaglo, él no tiene la culpa... - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se acariciaba el vientre abultado por encima de la sábana.

No quería hablar de eso. No quería pensar en que por culpa del fruto de nuestro amor iba a perder a la mujer que amaba. No quería detenerme a pensar en lo cruel que puede ser el destino.

- Fleur, tú misma vas a estar ahí para regañarme si alguna vez no le demuestro amor a nuestro pequeño. Tú vas a estar ahí para criarlo juntos. Vas a estar conmigo para enseñarle a andar y a hablar y a escribir y todos los hechizos que podamos saber.

- Bill, voy a mogig.

- No, Fleur, me prometiste bajo el cielo que nunca te irías.

- No me iggé de tu lado nunca, solo abandonagé este cuegpo débil...

- Fleur, te amo, no me dejes.

- No hay opción – decía con la voz cada vez más débil y la respiración entrecortada. La máquina que monitoreaba su corazón emitía pitidos irregulares y distantes entre sí.

- Señor Weasley, tenemos que apurar el parto o el bebé también peligrará – dijo la misma enfermera que me había ido a dar las malas noticias a la sala.

- Fleur, nuestro hijo viene en camino. Fleur, resiste. Fleur, escúchame, no te permito dejarme.

- Bill... segás un buen padge...

- No, Fleur, quédate conmigo.

- Señor Weasley, por favor – insistía la enfermera.

- Señor Weasley, acompáñeme – dijo esta vez un medimago apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Fleur...

- Señor Weasley.

- Fleur... Fleur... Fleur...

- ¡Señor Weasley!

.

.

.

Desperté sobresaltado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Además desorientado al no reconocer el rostro de la persona que me hablaba y aún con un extraño olor dulzón en la nariz.

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpe, señor Weasley, pero le pido que me acompañe a ver a su esposa.

- ¿Pasa algo? - se me detuvo el corazón.

- Haz lo que te dicen, William – me reprendió mi madre, la cual me acababa de dar cuenta que se encontraba presente.

Junto a ella estaba mi padre, ambos con las frentes apoyadas y sonriéndose, George miraba en el espejo de bolsillo que siempre cargaba, sonriendo, Charlie jugaba con un cojín y maldecía, mientras Percy se apretaba la sien con el dedo índice, también maldiciendo por lo bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny y Ron se abrazaban, el último llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Harry y Hermione se miraban el uno al otro con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Pasa algo? - volví a preguntar temeroso.

- Ay, hermano – me dijo George aguantando una media sonrisa y lanzándome una lirio seco de un enorme florero que había en el centro de la sala – lamentamos informarte que mientras roncabas fuiste padre de una niñita, así que mueve tu enorme culo de licántropo para ir a conocer a tu hija.

La enfermera me guió por el pasillo hasta una puerta igual a los demás, indicándome con una sonrisa que adentro se encontraba mi esposa.

- Bill... - susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía un pequeño montón de mantas rosadas en sus brazos. Estaba preciosa, un poco despeinada quizás, pero sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas y su sonrisa me desarmaba hasta el último trozo de mi ser. Estaba rodeada de ramos de flores, sobre todo lirios, lo que explicaba el extraño olor dulce y empalagoso que cubría el pasillo y la sala de espera.

Aún mis sentidos no se calmaban del terrible sueño que tuve, por lo que me tuve que asegurar que todo fuese bien.

- ¿Es... es normal? - pregunté, temeroso, aún parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Es perfecta, cariño - me sonrió con un susurro cargado de emoción.

- ¿Es... como yo? Quiero decir...

- Ven y compruébalo. Despacio, solo susurra.

Creo que nunca me sentí más abrumado de emociones como en aquel momento en que moví suavemente las mantas rosadas en los brazos de mi Fleur y éstas descubrieron a una colorada rubiecita que me miraba con dos enormes trozos de cielo.

Fue una victoria de los genes normales.

Victoria.

Victorie.

Mi hija.

Mi corazón latió tranquilo.

Esa pesadilla nunca se haría realidad.

.

* * *

_._

_~ Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ~_

_._


End file.
